Runaway Love
by XxKatt-WrathxX
Summary: Songfic About Demon O.C. ,Kitty,And Wanda.My First Fanfic So Read And Review.


_**Runaway Love**_

_**By:Katt Wrath**_

_**Summary:**_ Lisa=Demon(O.C.),Nicole=Kitty and Stacy=Lorna,Erica= Is Seen Through Prof.X And Storm's Eyes.

"Talking" _"Thinking" _**"Flashback" **"Girls talking before they left"

Professor X was sitting in his office thinking of the missing ,Kitty,and Wanda Have been missing for a since they ran away The X-Men and The Brotherhood have been really depressed over decided it was time to tell them what he had seen in their minds.

He and Storm got everyone assembled in the danger room to address the faces stared up at with hope,other's with no emotion.

"We all know it has been a year since the girl's disappearances and it's time for you to know why,"Prof.X annouced,"I have modified a song I heard just for this occasion."

_  
Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this _

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love _

_Now little Demon's only 15 years old  
She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy _

**Demon was sitting in her room,starring blankly at the wall.**

**She couldn't figure out why this was happening to her.**

**She's always a mutant doesn't help her when it comes to friends.**

**"Why?Why is momma always gone?Why did my father leave us?"She asked aloud as a single tear escaped.**

_Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen  
Momma's on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen  
Bringin' home men at different hours of the night  
Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight _

**"Nobody do I exist?"Demon asked,"Why is Momma like this?"She curls up in her bed.**

**She hears her mom come home and starts smoking meth.**

**She hears a man's voice.**

**They were laughing loudly but it wouldn't long after the shoutings puts the pillow over her head and cries silently.**

_Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out  
Tryin' to have his way and little Demon says ouch  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her _

**Everything's 's never she hears footsteps...He's coming for her.**

**Demon hears her door remains still hoping he'll lays down beside her and places his hand on her thigh,grabbing her roughly.**

**Demon jumps up and runs to the is a mere foot away but,alas,he grabs her before she can make beats her badly and then rapes her over and over again.**

**She finally tells her mom."LIAR!LIAR!YOU LYING WHORE!"Demon's Mom screams."No momma I swear I'm not lying!HE RAPED ME!!!"Demon screamed.**

_Demon's stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back_

_**"I'm all alone,"**_**Demon thought,"**_**No one to help me..."**_

_**"This hell is the only home I'll ever have,"**_**she thought.**

Demon couldn't take it needed to get away from the Acoltyes and live on her memories were too much.

"I'm gonna runaway and never come back!"Demon said.

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love _

_Little Kitty is only 14 years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_

**Kitty sits in her room alone.**

**She didn't understand what went did this happen?**

**Everybody seems to hate the girls say she's a freak and call her ugly all the time.**

**Why did he hate her?What did she do to deserve must her hurt her.**

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses  
Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she's about _

**Screams filled the house."PLEASE STOP!I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD!"Kitty screamed as he kicked her."You no good mutie whore!Your already a disgrace then you do something like this!?SCUM!"Kitty's step-dad yelled.**

**The next day Kitty sat at the back of the teacher came by her desk and asked,"Kitty are you okay?Where did that bruise come from?"Kitty smiled a bright fake smile and said,"Oh that?I tripped on the way home yesterday and fell.I'm okay!"**

**Nobody understood she was slowly dying inside.**

**Kitty went Outside to find her only friend.**

_Her name is little Lorna and they become friends  
Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day, lil' Lorna gets shot  
A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block _

**"Kitty,"a voice says immediantly brightens."Lorna!Hi!What's Up?"Kitty says happily."He hit you again didn't he,"Lorna stated rather than didn't answer.**

**Lorna then replyed,"Don't 're friends to the end through thick and thin."Both girls started laughing happily.**

**The next day Kitty gets the was dead.**

**She was shot on her way Kitty was truly alone.**

_Now Kitty's stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back_

_**"I'm all alone,"**_**Kitty thought,"**_**No one to help me..."**_

_**"This hell is the only home I'll ever have,"**_**she thought.**

Kitty couldn't take it needed to get away from the X-men and live on her was Lorna's deathday and the memories were too much.

"I'm gonna runaway and never come back!"Kitty said.

_Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love  
Runaway love, runaway love _

_Little Wanda is 15 years old  
She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops ex to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's nineteen _

**Wanda sits in her room crying.**

**She couldn't stand her?**

**She grabs another one won't hurt.**

**She calls her just wants to...feel.**

_Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove  
Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction _

**Wanda thinks she's in 's everything to her.**

**Sex is a fenzy of emotion and clothes flying.**

**She doesn't care right isn't thinking.**

**All she wants is to feel will come but for now it's all about today.**

_The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowin' her daddy would blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion _

**She throws up is she so sick?She's getting so fat."Oh no,"Wanda says runs to the store and buys a pregnancy runs to the bathroom and waits the three 's breaks down crying.**

**She calls her boyfriend and tells him."Yo I ain't ready for no kid.I'm out,"her boyfriend,no,ex-boyfriend told 's at a loss.**

**She couldn't tell her 'd go berzerk!**

**She can't get a abortion 's broke...**

_Wanda is stuck up in a world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she 'bout to run away and never come back_

_**"I'm in this alone,"**_**Wanda thought,"**_**No one will help me..."**_

_**"This hell is the only home I'll ever have,"**_**she thought.**

Wanda decided to get away from the everything and live on her was too was overloading in her mind.

"I'm gonna runaway and never come back!"Wanda said.

"So you see,"Prof.X started,"they were dealing with hard times,both past and present."He wheeled around to the door and left while the others thought about the girls.

"I-I never didn't they ever tell me!"Wolverine yelled in a felt disgusted with himself for never knowing."They were like daughters to me,"he whispered.

After his outburst everyone started couldn't beleive what they went through and were going didn't they ever notice something was wrong?

The brotherhood left lost both their sisters and their wouldn't be the same without them.

"I have to tell the acoyltes,"Pietro took off before they could wasn't going to be easy on any of them.

So what do you think?Should I make it a fanfic series?Read and review peoples.


End file.
